


Sportsmanship

by Avvkward



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Karasuno Volleyball Team, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Injury, Light Angst, Oikawa Tooru Being Nice, Oikawa's Not Really An Ass, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Protective Team, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, because of Oikawa's loss, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvkward/pseuds/Avvkward
Summary: After the devastating loss for the Aobajohsai Boys' Volleyball team, Oikawa notices a little something about Karasuno's Number-Ten spiker. Lost amongst the celebration of their ticket to Nationals, it seems the ginger-haired boy is hiding something from his teammates? Of course Oikawa would be curious-- and he's nothelpingthe younger.Could Oikawa possibly just have a soft spot for the tiny spiker with big ambitions?Of course not.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 954





	Sportsmanship

**Author's Note:**

> Writing some of my favorite characters from Haikyuu!! In a short little fic that I couldn't get out of my head...
> 
> Oikawa's still an ass here, but he's a defeated ass. Lowkey nicer, at least a bit. 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy! c:

**Slam.**

Without even turning to look, hands dropping to his sides, Oikawa knew. He couldn’t find it in himself to turn and see the ball bounce away from where it had landed in bounds. To see his teammates gape at the ball that landed on the floor on their side of the court. He couldn’t bear to see the devastation on their faces- because they’d lost. 

Silence rang heavily in the gym. 

The entirety of the gymnasium silenced in shock. So quiet one could hear a pin drop, even from up on the bleachers. Every single eye in the room- audience, players, coaches, everyone- focused on the ball slowly rolling to the wall, hitting it softly and then drifting back towards the players. 

Then, there were cheers. 

Applause, and cheering and general shouts of glee- the audience raising to their feet to cheer and share the win with the opposing team. People clapping, and chanting and oh god, the absolutely disgusting excitement radiating from just across the net. From the Karasuno team. 

Tooru’s attention dropped to his shoes, eyes wet with moisture because he’d lost. He’d lost to Kageyama. To the boy who had once been his protégé. 

And that defeat on its own was so bitter he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. 

The third year squeezed his eyes shut calming himself just enough that he wouldn’t cry, then tore them open and lifted his head to turn to his team. 

He could see it in everyone’s faces. He could see the tears, and the frowns, and the plain dejection. The defeat his team was facing. This would be their last game as a team. He and his fellow third years would be leaving. 

It was a sad day for the Aobajohsai Boys' Volleyball team. So close to Nationals, yet all they got was defeat in the end. 

Tooru drew his attention from the defeated faces surrounding him. If he looked any longer the tears threatening to fall certainly would. And he couldn’t allow that. Not when there were cameras everywhere, and hundreds of adorning fans already crying for him. 

His eyes quickly found the huddle of overly excited crows bouncing and jumping around- huddled in a big cluster of shouts and flapping arms. The sight of them made Tooru despise them. Despise them for winning, and beating him and his team. For winning and making it to Nationals when they hadn’t. 

It almost physically hurt to see them so happy, when his heart was breaking with the thought that this was their last game. His last high school game. 

The third year’s lip pulled back into a scowl, and he once again ducked his head. 

But when he looked down this time, something caught his attention. 

Karasuno’s Chibi still on the floor. 

Tooru knew that Hinata had hit that final spike- launched in the air with that stupidly quick quick-attack they had. The spike to be sending them home. And he couldn’t be mad at that. Not when it was Kageyama who set that spike up. 

But it was strange to the older. That Hinata was still on the floor, eyes wide and fingers tucked in the sock on his right foot. His gaze was locked on his foot, instead of the group of his teammates jumping around and shouting in excitement. 

Which was weird. Even for a Karasuno student. 

Why wasn’t the young kōhai celebrating his win with the others? 

Oikawa watched curiously, fingers curling into the net in front of him. He was fairly close to the Karasuno team’s spiker. And he could see the younger student’s eyebrows furrow and his lips draw together with a hiss that fell silent to the noise of gymnasium. 

And then he realized- 

Chibi-san was injured. 

The way Hinata was clutching his ankle, though sort of hidden by his fingers tucked into his sock, and the gloss to his eyes that couldn’t be the win. His bottom lip wobbled, and his eyes squeezed shut as he bowed his head down even further. 

Hinata had hurt his ankle. During his landing, Tooru had to assume, since his attention had been elsewhere as the boy landed. 

He’d been distracted by the weighing dread of hearing the ball hit the ground. 

Tooru watched for a second to see if the boy’s teammates would notice him still folded in on himself off on the side of the court. He was almost amazed that none had noticed yet. They always paid such close attention to what Chibi-chan was doing. 

But here and now, it seemed like none of them even remembered he was here, as they all celebrated a win that Shorty should be a part of. 

Tooru ducked under the next and stepped to the younger boy. Hinata’s eyes blinked open, and his eyes fluttered in Oikawa’s direction. The older had kneeled beside the boy’s ankle, itching to reach out and touch the boy’s ankle. 

He’d seen his share of ankle injuries- even some of his own. 

But he didn’t. 

“Are you alright, Chibi-chan?” Oikawa’s voice was soft holding none of his usual playfulness. If Hinata was injured, it wasn’t a time to be joking around- plus the very recent loss that left him feeling dead inside. 

He spoke quiet, yet loud enough for Hinata to hear. It was quickly drown out by the elongated celebration surrounding them, but the orange-haired boy had heard. 

Hinata’s cheeks flushed, and he was quick to jerk his head in a nod. 

“I- uh, I’m fine.” 

“That’s funny,” Oikawa tilted his head, “you can imagine why I’d be curious since you spiked the ball three minutes ago, your team’s celebrating- but here you sit. Exactly where you’d landed.” 

Hinata’s face scrunched up with a look of defeat that looked out of place on the winner’s face. 

“I’m fine,” the younger repeated, as he pulled his fingers from his socks and moved to lift himself from the floor. He managed to get to his feet, but leaned against the net pole behind himself. 

Tooru watched, still kneeling by where Hinata’s foot had been. He watched the sharp flash of pain cross Hinata’s face as he settled his weight on his right ankle. The older winced just seeing the shift of the sprain the first-year was hiding. 

“I see,” Oikawa finally dropped his chin, standing to his full height, them eyeing the boy down. 

“Well, you should join in on the celebrations then, shouldn’t you?” 

Hinata’s eyes drifted to the group of his friends and teammates all cheering and shouting. Still excited over the win they’d achieved. 

Hinata too was excited, but he couldn’t find it in himself to express it. Not when there was a sharp pain shooting up his leg. 

Against his better judgment, Tooru let the ginger slip passed him. And then the boy was gone- practically disappeared before his eyes after snaking his way through the group of his teammates. 

Oikawa ducked under the net once more, returning to his side, where his team was pulling themselves together for the end pleasantries of the competition. He needed to do the same. The third-year ran his hands down his face, dry washing and wiping away any wetness that might be there. 

\---- 

Hinata’s ankle really hurt. He’d managed to make his way out of the gym, and disappear into the changing room. 

He was missing the end traditions of the match, but he really didn’t care. There was no way he’d be able to stand for however long it took for that to finish. 

He collapsed heavily on one of the benches in the changing room. It felt amazing taking the pressure off his ankle. The red-haired boy stripped his indoor shoes off, followed by his socks- which left his ankle. 

The teen bit his bottom lip at the swell of his ankle, and the array of colourful bruises already blossoming. It looked as bad as it felt already, and it was just starting to bruise. 

He was quick to change out of his uniform- performing most of that while remaining seated on the bench. Hinata really didn’t want to put more socks on, nor shoes- which he was quite sure wouldn’t even fit on his foot anymore. 

He didn’t want the intense heat of pain that came with his shoes and socks. So, he left them off for now. 

He was quick to pack all his belongings into his volleyball bag, sling that over his shoulder and limp-jump out of the changing room before his team could join him. 

He’d hoped he could make it out to the bus without anyone seeing his ankle- which he knew that the team would fuss about. Especially Suga, Ukai and Takeda. 

He didn’t end up making it too far. The young Karasuno player managed to make it down a couple hallway turns, before sliding down the wall and lifting his foot to take any and all pressure off it. 

And that didn’t even really help the pain. 

\---- 

Oikawa huffed to himself as he stepped from the changing room. The majority of his team taking the silence and privacy of the room to let their emotions out- but Oikawa could wait until he was home to do that. 

He needed to look tough for him teammates. 

The caramel haired teenager was going to head to the bus before the team. A little time to himself before he had to be consoling his teammates, and taking heat from the coach for their playing. He was dreading it. 

Oikawa walked with his hands buried in his pockets, and his bag banging against his hip with his slow strides. 

“Hinata!” 

Oikawa’s attention snapped to one of Karasuno’s players, hands cupped to his mouth. It was Number-Two, who Oikawa was pretty sure this guy’s name was Sugawara. The other boy hadn’t seemed to notice him yet, but continued to call the tiny spiker’s name. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Oikawa called, dropping a hand to his own him and tilting his head curiously at the silver-haired setter. 

“Oh, Oikawa,” Number-Two turned to him, “we can’t find Shouyou. He disappeared from the gym right after the game, and now we don’t know where he is.” 

“Huh,” Oikawa let his eyes drift to his shoes in thought. Did they know the little guy was injured? “Didn’t see your little Chibi in the line-up.” 

“No,” Sugawara’s hand settled on the back of his neck, rubbing lightly with an embarrassed grin, “he wasn’t. It’s weird. He’s never done this before. We’re supposed to be hitting the road soon, so the whole team’s looking for him.” 

“Huh,” Oikawa repeated, eyes raising back to the player before him, “I’ll keep an eye out then.” 

“Thank you!” Sugawara bowed halfheartedly before striding passed Oikawa and once again cupping his hands around his mouth and calling for Hinata. 

Oikawa was left staring blankly in the middle of the hallway. He was a little concerned about the first-year. His team didn’t know where he was, and he was hurt- definitely an ankle injury. A sprain at best. 

The third-year continued on his way. 

He weaved around a couple corners, only to stumble, quite literally, over something. 

A foot. A small, bare foot. 

“O-oh! Uh, sorry!” 

Oikawa’s head snapped down, eyes landing on Karasuno’s Number-Ten. 

“Shorty-” 

“Hey! Don’t call me short!” 

Hinata’s words were sharp, and defensive. Oikawa had obviously struck a nerve. The smaller boy’s eyes glared up at the taller teen, and his lip curled in an almost snarl. Oikawa blinked at the ginger, then found himself smiling at the situation. 

“Right, right.” he cleared his throat, snickering quietly to himself, “of course.” 

Hinata’s glare softened. 

“So, how’s the ankle?” 

Oikawa’s leaned against the wall, looking down at the boy sat on the floor with his hands covering his ankle. He wasn’t hiding it well. 

“I-it’s fine!” the younger’s voice rose. One hand lifted off his ankle to wave the captain’s concern away, but Oikawa managed to catch sight of a rather nasty looking bruise blossoming across the span of Hinata’s ankle. 

He drew in a breath, tilting his head to catch a better view, but Hinata beat him to it, slapping his hand back over the exposed skin. 

“That doesn’t look fine,” Oikawa glared, eyebrows furrowing. He crouched down beside the boy, and Hinata blew out a breath. Oikawa pried Hinata’s hands off his ankle, not that the first-year really put up much of a fight. 

There wasn’t a doubt in Tooru’s mind that the boy’s ankle was sprained. Pretty badly sprained too. 

“That’s sprained,” Oikawa’s nimble fingers touched the mess of swelling and bruising. 

“I know,” Hinata’s voice was deflated. His bottom lip stuck out a pout and his eyes hard with what could only be anger at his own ankle. 

“Your team is looking for you,” the older teen teased, “that’ll happen when you ditch line up.” 

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Defensiveness laced through Hinata’s voice, and his nose scrunched up like a kitten as his eyes narrowed. 

“Of course,” the older ginned, “now, let’s get you back to your team. They’ll want to get that ankle of yours checked- or, I would at least. But first,” the older reached his hand into Hinata’s bag where his shoes were settled on top of the mess of his clothes. “We should put your one shoe on so you don’t step on anything.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Hinata nodded, “that’s smart.” The red-head took the outdoor shoe into his hand and quickly slipped it on- not bothering with the sock the fell to the floor. Oikawa let out a laugh as he picked up the sock and stuffed it into Hinata’s bag, then zipped it closed so nothing else could fall out. 

When Hinata’s good foot was protected, Oikawa reached over to wrap an arm around Hinata’s middle, and the younger let his own arm fall across Oikawa’s shoulders. When Oikawa stood, Hinata lifted with him. The taller teen had to bend down to Hinata’s height to support him. 

This wasn’t something Oikawa usually did. Especially to someone on the team who’d just beat them. But he’d taken a liking to Kageyama’s little toy, as much as the ginger’s positive attitude and outlook pissed him off in the middle of the game- it was refreshing at the same time. 

Oikawa liked how Hinata could put Kageyama in his place. And how the setter actually listened to the shrimp. It was almost amazing. That Hinata could stand side-by-side with Kageyama, when literally everyone else despised playing alongside him. 

They walked slowly, Oikawa letting the shorter take the lead and set the pace. 

It didn’t take long for them to run into another member of the Karasuno team, avidly searching for their missing crow. It was their captain. 

Hinata looked up at the boy supporting him, and Oikawa returned an ‘I told you so’ look. Daichi’s attention glanced back to where Oikawa and Hinata were standing. 

“Hinata,” Daichi’s attention settled on his spiker, then lifted to the teen who was supporting him. “What... what happened?” 

“I just... uh, I kind of hurt my ankle when I landed earlier?” 

“What?” Oikawa watched as the Karasuno Captain’s attention dropped to Hinata’s still bare feet seconds after muttering the word. His injured ankle was raised up so no pressure was on it, but you could easily see the injury. 

“Hinata...” Daichi’s voice held an edge of concern. Hinata’s eyes dropped in shame, and Oikawa instantly felt protective of the little crow. “You should’ve told someone.... where’ve you been-” 

“Maybe you should continue this on the bus?” Oikawa huffed, back starting to hurt from being hunched over to Hinata’s height. He honestly didn’t want to be a part of Hinata getting scolded. This was no time to be hiding an injury- especially after making it to Nationals. Karasuno needed all its players to be on the top of their game, and if there is an injury, it needs to be taken care of as soon as possible. 

The shorty was a first year though, and it was his first time on an actual team- at least as far as Oikawa knew from gossip amongst the teams. 

Daichi stared for a second, before shaking his head and forcing a smile, “you’re right. We should... Hinata we need to get your ankle looked at. Coach and Takeda-sensei will know how to help.” 

The dark-haired boy moved to take Hinata from Oikawa, but the setter’s hold tightened. Daichi paused, looking to see an oblivious Hinata just waiting to get moving again. Then the Captain was moving, trusting the two to follow behind him. 

“We’ve had the whole team searching, Hinata,” Daichi continued. 

“I’m sorry,” the shorter of the group bowed his head, “I didn’t mean to worry anyone. You guys were just so excited about the win...” 

Oikawa huffed, slivering his eyes at being reminded about their very recent defeat to this exact team. 

“Still,” Daichi shook his head as he held the door to the outside open. “I’ve texted the group chat, so everyone’ll be meeting at the bus now.” 

“Okay,” Hinata mumbled between puckered lips. 

Oikawa helped Hinata out through the door Daichi was holding open, then led the boy to the bus surrounded by volleyball crows. 

They all still looked so happy, which made Oikawa feel sick. 

“Hinata!” It was only seconds later that Sugawara was beside them, instantly kneeling to look the boy’s injury over. This, was followed by the majority of the team crowding, as well as the two adults and young ladies accompanying them. 

“You can’t just go AWOL,” the blonde man, the coach, crossed his arms across his chest, but his eyebrows lost tension as he relaxed slightly. 

“This looks bad, coach,” Sugawara had been prodding at Hinata’s ankle, drawing little whimpers and groans from the first year, “sorry, Hinata...” 

The coach crouched behind Sugawara to get a look, followed by the man with glasses who was definitely the team’s sensei leaning over to see as well. 

“That does look pretty bad...” The man cupped his chin between his thumb, forefinger and middle finger in thought, “how much does it hurt, Ginger? Sprain, break? What’re you thinkin’?” 

“It, uh, it hurts,” Hinata winced. “Sprain, I think. I can put pressure on it- just not for long-” 

“Don’t,” Kageyama spoke, and instantly Oikawa was glaring his direction, “dumbass, don’t put any pressure on it. We need you at Nationals.” 

“I agree,” the coach nodded after giving Kageyama a stern look, “we’ll hope it’s a sprain, but we’ll get you check either way.” 

“I’ll ring the nurse at the school, she’ll be heading home soon, but she’ll stay if someone needs her,” Takeda explained, “she’ll tell us if we should be taking Hinata to the hospital or not.” 

“Good idea, Specs,” Ukai nodded. “Keep pressure off it, Hinata. We need out decoy at Nationals, and no one wants you stuck on the bench with an injury.” 

The man stood up from crouch beside Sugawara. The boy standing after him, but looking down at Hinata’s sprain still. 

“Got it, Coach,” Hinata nodded firmly. 

It appeared that everyone had just forgotten the outsider holding their precious crow baby upright. So, he cleared his throat. 

And that instantly gained everyone’s attention. 

“What are you doing here, Oikawa?” Kageyama was, of course, the first to speak. His eyes narrowed and tone dark and he stared the taller teenager down. “You better not have done anything to Hinata.” 

“Kageyama!” Sugawara whacked the first-year in the side, “why are you all so rude!” Oikawa took joy in the way Kageyama bent over in pain, huffing pained breaths. 

Small victories. 

Then, to Oikawa, Sugawara continued, “I’m so sorry! Thank you so much for finding him and bringing him to us.” 

“Yeah, thank you,” Hinata’s small voice added just to Oikawa. Then to the rest of his teammates, he continued louder, “he didn’t do anything to me, except help. I landed wrong on that last spike-” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Suga interrupted, fussing frantically, “we could already have had your ankle wrapped up with support and have you on your way to see the nurse!” 

“You all were so excited,” Hinata defended with a frown, “it’s a big win, guys! I didn’t want to ruin the victory-” 

“Never!” their short libero jumped in front of Sugawara, “you’re one of us, Hinata! We all won together! That last spike was all you, Buddy! We’d have nothing to celebrate if it weren’t for your super cool quick attack-” Oikawa had to agree there, “we’re a team, and teams make sure their members are taken care of.” 

“Right,” the Captain nodded, “you’ve gotta tell us when you’re injured. We need you to be at one-hundred percent for Nationals. And little injuries like yours will get worse if they’re not taken care of.” 

“Yeah...” Hinata mumbled, then smiled, “yeah, alright!” 

“Why is he still here?” Kageyama’s voice interrupted, scowl intense. 

“I wouldn’t be if your spiker wasn’t using me as support,” Oikawa sneered back. 

“Oh, right!” Oikawa allowed the younger boy to be transferred into Sugawara’s waiting arm. Their heights were slightly better matched up, and the silver-haired teen didn’t need to hunch over as far. Oikawa watched for a second, before glancing around at the group of crows. 

“Congratulations on your win... just know next year, Aobajohsai will beat you.” 

The Karasuno team stared, even Shorty, who was still leaning just a little bit on Oikawa, despite being secure to Sugawara. 

“Well,” the Captain spoke first. His grin was teasing, and his tone playful as he continued, “we’ll see then. Looking forward to it. Right, team?” 

The crows bursted into shouts of excitement- including the third-years who would no longer be on the team at that point. And it almost made Oikawa smile. Almost. 

“Well.” The teen tilted his head to the ginger spiker he’d spent more time with today than in the whole year he’d known him. The opposite team player turned to leave, “now that your shrimp’s been returned, I’ve got places to be.” 

“Not a shrimp!” 

“Of course,” Daichi bowed respectfully, completely ignoring Hinata. “Thank you once again.” 

Oikawa waved him off, turning fully away. “Take care Chibi-san. I’ll be watching your matches at Nationals, and I expect to see some amazing things from you and your healed ankle, got it?” 

“Yes!” Hinata glare quickly swapped for an amazed grin as he cheered from where he was sandwiched between his Captain and vice-Captain. “Thank you, Sempai!” 

As the third-year walked away, he could hear bits of the team’s coach and sensei telling them to get loaded onto the bus and that the nurse would be waiting to assess Hinata’s injury before making the call of if he should go to the hospital or not. 

Oikawa hoped Shorty’s ankle was just sprained, because the Nationals games were going to be a total bore without him there. 

The kid would be alright. 

And if Iwaizumi questions his whereabouts as he flops into the seat beside him on the bus. Or if he questioned the light smile on his face as they started moving, despite the still fresh loss they were all feeling- Oikawa would tilt his head and utter one word and one word only.

 _Sportsmanship_.

Because he wouldn't go out of his way to help the competitor after he and his team just got their asses handed to them. It's not like Iwa would know that he kinda likes the Karasuno kid, right? He was just being a nice guy. Totally.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Japanese culture very well, so hopefully the names are right, or decently right. Lemme know if I goofed anything up and I'll change it! This was just an idea I've been sitting on for while and finally decided to post, so I hope you like it! Was this boring? Possibly. But, oh well. I just wanted to write it :P
> 
> Comments would be very appreciated! As would kudos and bookmarks! <3


End file.
